ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ultraprime2/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome Ultra! Here is the TMITA. and here is the Tech Updates. The current content is from last month's so just have to change it to the new one. I'll let you know if there's anything else 21:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC) cool. and yeah I know. :P 22:11, January 23, 2013 (UTC) cool. but in order for it to work with the template, it has to be jpg. Sorry :3. 22:15, January 23, 2013 (UTC) lol 22:18, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Good night. Happy nightmares :) 22:25, January 23, 2013 (UTC) FA ;Please make a fan couple that doesn't already exist. Let your mind go wild. XD :A: ;Who will wear the pants in that relationship? :A: ;Minerva is a major bitch. Does she remind you of someone from your past? :A: ;How would you describe yourself? :A: ;What's beyond Fiore? Why haven't we explored the rest of Earth Land? :A: 22:33, January 23, 2013 (UTC) awesome :) 19:20, January 26, 2013 (UTC) >_> 19:30, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Good night. lol Ota 20:04, January 26, 2013 (UTC) lol well, HAPPY NIGHTMARES!!! 20:08, January 26, 2013 (UTC) yup 20:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) cool. good night. and thanks btw 20:21, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "body rock, girl I want to see your body rock" what does In the End have to do with what Taurus loves? 18:54, January 31, 2013 (UTC) "In the end, it doesn't even matter" what does that have to do with how much he loves Lucy's boobs? 18:59, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Fine, I'll change it but to What I've Done since I can tie that one to Taurus easier 19:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Fixed 19:20, January 31, 2013 (UTC) just change it >_< 19:36, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me upload Ish's and Rai's pics please? 19:44, January 31, 2013 (UTC) yeah, since we are all done, and the Magazine is supposed to go up on the last day of the month so... 19:50, January 31, 2013 (UTC) No interview this month I guess... maybe next month 19:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about yesterday, something unexpected happened (ughh family...) but I guess we'll do it today. I'll add the interview, but I don't know what you mean by Carrot's? 20:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC) hmm I get the same thing, but I think it's because it's not uploaded to this wiki or is it? Cuz I can't find it new photos... 20:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) oh... don't worry, I know what's wrong. I'll go fix it. 20:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) yeah, and he already uploaded the images of Real Tail. Also, can you add the rationale for the Erza image. I already uploaded it to the wiki 20:33, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm I think that's all. Thanks so much and fuck you to the people that didn't help 20:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ^_^ oh, can you also create the tech updates at the wiki? I have to go make herme's Real Tail have the layout for the magazine... >_> 20:46, February 1, 2013 (UTC) cool 20:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC) You forgot the content header and cover. Thanks!! nvm only the cover 21:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) thanks Ultra! 21:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) lol, it will be rewarded by someone someday... somehow... somewhere... >_> 21:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Good night and happy nightmares!! 21:20, February 1, 2013 (UTC) lol 21:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you can do it whichever way you want. I'll have to see if Rai and Ish can do it this month or not 20:48, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:WB Thanks Prime!!! Glad to be back! I've been sick (meningitis) which is why I haven't been online. I'll explain everything in the blog I'm posting tonight or tomorrow. Help Ultra, unfortunately some things came up in my family and I'm not going to be active for a few days. So, can you please do Horoscope and Pollbender for me? Thanks 04:21, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Feb's Fairy Advice Hey y'all :) Sorry for the lateness, but yesterday I got dumped with having to do Fairy Advice this month because Leli is a lazy asshole had something come up. If you could get this back to me ASAP that would be great :) #It seems that Lucy from the future and Hisui both have their reasons to be looked at suspiciously. Who do you think is the liar?? #March is the start of Autumn in some places and Spring in others. What is your favourite season and why?? #IamJakuhoRaikoben recently disappeared from the Wiki for almost a month and then reappeared claiming to have "been sick with meningitis". What was he really up to?? #The Fairy Tail Movie was finally released with subs. Did you watch it and what did you think of it?? #In the movie, Erza brought a wedding dress and acted pretty nonchalant about it. What was she really buying it for?? Hope to hear back soon! 11:25, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Jak Hey Prime, Just got messaged by Jak asking to tell you to check your dev messages. You two may need to talk for a bit through them to sort this out. Sorry to dump it on you and not help, but I actually have to go out today... uhhh, right now in fact. However, when I get back home (gimme 4 hours at most) I'll be happy to help. Anyways, I have to run. Just be sure to check your devmessages. 22:48, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ultra, Rai wants me to tell you to check your dev 04:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry, I won't be able to do it. I haven't used my laptop since the 28th. Btw, can you put the inactive template in my talk page at the FT wiki for me? 13:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes we shall. Jak's laptop is working good at the moment. :D Which articles should I upload? Okay. But just so we are clear: *Rai **Yummy's articles **Ish's articles **Herme's articles **Rai's articles *Prime **Yummy's images **Ish's images **Herme's images **Rai's images Or did I misunderstand you? ( ._.) Alrighty, then I'll go to work. Sure. Quick Interview? I think I'm done with all the articles, and I know this is unbelievably short notice, but can you answer these? Fairy Tail Wiki: Tell us a little about yourself. Ultraprime2: Fairy Tail Wiki: How did you first discover the Fairy Tail Wiki? Ultraprime2: Fairy Tail Wiki: What 5 tips would you give new users on the wiki? Ultraprime2: Fairy Tail Wiki: How do you feel about being a Chat Mod and a P&S Councilor? Ultraprime2: Fairy Tail Wiki: Now, I heard from a little birdy that you are a bit of a tight ass. Is it because you don't want to be raped? Ultraprime2: Fairy Tail Wiki: I also heard that your panties are always in a bunch. What color are those panties? Why are they in a bunch? Ultraprime2: Fairy Tail Wiki: Rumor has it that you are still a virgin. I know someone who would be more than happy to help you lose your virginity. Do you want me to hook you two up? Ultraprime2: Fairy Tail Wiki: I bet your family owns a gas station. ಠ◡ಠ Ultraprime2: JUst get back to me as soon as possible. Good nite Prime! And thanks for the interview. :D It was hilarious. Also, of course I can handle it. I created it. >_> FA ;Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games. Any words? :A: ;The arrival of Future Rogue marked one of the biggest surprises in the series. Can you give us a few words? :A: ;Word on the street is that the Fairy Tail anime will end this month. Do you believe this? :A: ;Minerva has fallen by Erza's hand. Would you like to stomp on the bitch for only $5? :A: ;Will Sting and Rogue join Fairy Tail? ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ :A: 19:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) yes ^_^ 21:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) well, I'm almost done with my articles... Rai, who knows. Ish, i don't think she'll be able to do it, so I'm going to have to make a cover and TOC >_> sigh... inactivity hurts everyone... 21:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) rai won't be able to do Chamber of Art. can you do it plz? 01:31, April 1, 2013 (UTC) nah, that's fine. Well, yeah, since I got to do Ish's article plus I still got some of mine to do, can you take care of the Horoscope for me? 16:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what you mean, but you can ask in community wiki if you want 16:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I've been so busy lately I haven't had time for anything... so I don't have any ideas right now. Also, it doesn't have to be videos, it can be normal horoscope 16:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) cool. btw, looking at the images you uploaded for Chamber of Art, I see we had similar thoughts as I used the same image for the header of TMITM this month 16:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) i think that's all. thanks! 17:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) that's k 19:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Whenever you get this message, upload your pics articles (and Ish's/Herme's (?) if you love me). I'm publishing the Mag whenever everybody gets their articles uploaded. yeah, let's do it. 15:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) as soon as i finish my usual recent-changes-new-chapter-checks :3 15:12, April 5, 2013 (UTC) cool 15:17, April 5, 2013 (UTC) we'll just have to uploaded it... but I'm already planning on how to get back at Rai... SCA 3!!!! Mwahahahaahahahah!!! yeah... >_< 15:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) after I change some of the polls since the recent chapters in the manga have completely ruined them... 15:50, April 5, 2013 (UTC) nope don't know 15:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) cool. then we're done. now to wait for Rai >_> 16:19, April 5, 2013 (UTC) last time I did that after he had said he wanted to do it, he deleteed the blog, made his own and then insulted me... and then i insulted him... and then there was a i fight... and then... i forgot what happened then >_< Rai is a stubborn asshole! 16:25, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Mag will be up in one hour and ten minutes. You guys are awesome! :-D yo Prime can you take care of FA this month? 19:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC) thx 19:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) of course 19:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fairy Advice for April. Heya Prime ;D Here's my FA for April :3 Chelia ;The Dragons are here! How do you plan to fight them!? :A: Uhhh... I think we have to work together. I mean, I know my Magic is amazing and all, but even an entire dragon could be a bit much for me :< ;How much does a Dragon weigh? :A: ... ... A- A lot?? o___O ;What do you do when you're all alone in the guild? :A: I think about all the people who are trying to steal my Lyon and plan malicious ways to murder them and get them to baaa- ::TheCarrotSaysYumYum: 0__0!! :A: Uhhhh... I mean... You know... read a book... or something? *tries to smile* ;In your relationships, would you make the first move or do you let your partner do that? :A: Awwwww *clutches hands together* It's so romantic when the man makes the first move! When they introduce themselves and slowly begin to show you their feelings... *blushes and swings from side to side* That's true love! Love I say! And then he buys you chocolates and picks you flowers, and you go walking in- ::TheCarrotSaysYumYum: ... Man... and I thought I had a wild imagination... ( .___.) ;Who was your first crush? :A: I haven't had a true crush yet. I don't have nearly enough love for that! But just you wait, I will soon! *determined face* Wait for me Lyon! I'm coming for you!! Bacchus ;The Dragons are here! How do you plan to fight them!? :A: What I do best of course! I'ma slap it in it's ugly ass face! Gyahaha!! ;How much does a Dragon weigh? :A: Look at it... it's the size of a fucking house! How much do you think it weighs!? My soul is shaking just thinking about it!! ;What do you do when you're all alone in the guild? :A: What any man does when he's all alone... ... ... ... ...read books that everyone thinks I don't, write the story I'm hoping to get published next year, watch chick flick movies... the usual >__> ;In your relationships, would you make the first move or do you let your partner do that? :A: Dude! You have to make the first move! You gotta get in there and tell that chick that she's hawt as hell and get you some of her ass. Gyahaha.... doesn't work any other way *smirk* ;Who was your first crush? :A: Hmm... Some chick I ran into at a bar one day. Man that girl could hold her alcohol.... almost beat mah ass. Heck, she was more impressive than that Cana chick from Fairy Tail. Well, that was until I grabbed her ass... turns out the huge brute sitting next to her the whole time was her boyfriend. That didn't end too well :/ Lemme know if you need me to do any more ;D 10:35, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Reli FA ;Happy ;The Dragons are here! How do you plan to fight them!? :A: Dragons look like fish! I'm gonna eat them (=^ェ^=) ;How much does a Dragon weigh? :A: They can't weight more than Lucy :3 :::Lucy: ;What do you do when you're all alone in the guild? :A: Aye Interviewer: What does that mean? :Happy: Aye Interviewer: >_> next question... ;In your relationships, would you make the first move or do you let your partner do that? :A: Well, it depends. In my relationship with Carla or with fishes? Interviewer: uhhh... ;Who was your first crush? :A: Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ~carla~ Carla! ;Carla ;The Dragons are here! How do you plan to fight them!? :A: Hmph, I'll nag them to death ;How much does a Dragon weigh? :A: They can't weight more than Lucy :3 ::Lucy: ;What do you do when you're all alone in the guild? :A: Find ways I can be bitchier ;In your relationships, would you make the first move or do you let your partner do that? :A: Well, it depends. In my relationship with Wendy or that stupid cat? Interviewer: uhhh... ;Who was your first crush? :A: No one. ::Happy: 16:33, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Game ^_^ Ultra, let's play a birthday game! you have to guess where the 12 videos at the top of this page go here. wanna play?! 21:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) fine then >_< forget you!!! *runs off crying* 19:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC) you could've tried >_< your're no fun 19:54, April 30, 2013 (UTC) g'nite 20:04, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Attention Attention lazy whores and whorettes, please upload your pictures and articles to the site ASAP. Interviews Aquarius ;The Dragons are here! How do you plan to fight them!? :A: I won't have to. Unless Lucy's weak ass can't handle them by herself- On second thought, looks like I will be fighting them. ;How much does a Dragon weigh? :A: About the same as Lucy. ::Lucy: Hey! ;What do you do when you're all alone in the guild? :A: I'm never in that filthy guild period. ;In your relationships, would you make the first move or do you let your partner do that? :A: My Scorpio made the first move!! ♥ ;Who was your first crush? :A: I-I'll never tell!! Natsu ;The Dragons are here! How do you plan to fight them!? :A: What do you mean how? With my fists of course. ;How much does a Dragon weigh? :A: Hmm.... about 35 pounds! ::Happy: Aye Sir!! 35 pounds!! ::Lucy: Umm... I don't think that's right.... ;What do you do when you're all alone in the guild? :A: Nothing!! Nothing at all! And don't believe whatever Erza told you she caught me doing!! ;In your relationships, would you make the first move or do you let your partner do that? :A: I don't get in relationships. ;Who was your first crush? :A: I don't remember! ::Lisanna: Really? ::Natsu: Shut up! Hurry up with your articles! Thanks..... O, thanks so much Prime!!! I knew I could count on- O, wait. I'm up....and your articles and pics still aren't on the site. ಠ_ಠ Nope, it's 11:20. And it's too late for that! I've taken my shower so now I'm up for good. :P Shut up whore! And take your time, you aren't the only underachiever. Yummy did Rationales....but they weren't the right ones. >_> And no, it's not just that. Those whores haven't uploaded anything, besides some images, to the wiki. But I have already messaged those lazy bums about it. I don't want you doing their work....like you always do mine. ( ._.) True dat. Could you publish Yummy's articles? I don't want to wait on her. ( ._.) Hmmm.... no, I think that's it. Thanks Prime! Actually Prime, we still need Fairy Advice and TMITM. >_> I love you Prime!! Marry me. ;) Nah, I'm feeling really into 19-year-old, Indian boys right now. :P 19, 21. Same difference. :P You're smarter than I thought. >_> Of course it's alright, I understand completely. :) Re:May Lol no I was actually planning on dumping something else on you :P and thx for letting me know 19:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) once I get a new name for it :P 19:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC) bye ~( =.=)~ 19:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Articles Hello, please have your articles finished by Monday. Damn! My bad Prime, I completely forgot. I sent Yummy and Herme modified messages - forgot that you were inactive as well. Answer ;So what is your impression on the dragons so far? :A: ;Should Laxus get a new haircut? If so, what should he change to? :A: ;Please tell us your thoughts on Zirconis' Magic. :A: ;Who should be the next one to experience the awesomeness of Zirconis' Magic? :A: ;Who is your favorite Pokemon? ^_^ :A: 20:36, May 29, 2013 (UTC) awesome 20:34, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:31st Nope. We are publishing tomorrow because it's my friend's birthday and I have to go celebrate with him, so I won't finish my articles until later tonight, and by that time, you'll be gone and Reli is never any help. >_> But I will need your assistance tomorrow at around this time, if you'll be free? Thanks Prime! :D Re: 1st ( ._.) *ashamed* Yeah, you can go on to sleep Prime. G'Nite. Sleep tight. :D Help Hey Prime. I know this is last minute, but could you paste Mintaro's avatar onto four ugly bodies? I would've done it myself, but I don't have an photo editing software on my new laptop. Pwetty pwease. :( She knows what I'm doing, and she has known for a month now that I was going to do it. And I'm not doing it randomly: it's retaliation for her editing my poll last month and putting my name on the Ugliest Mage Alive list. It's all in good fun. I did Reli not too long ago. -___- Really? 'Tis not ugly!! But that's okay, I'll skip UMA this month. It's nearly 2 A.M. here. But I'll come back with a vengeance next month. I'll do a triple issue. You, Mint, and Toshi!!! ಠ◡ಠ I'll call it "The Three Whores"! Actually, that's a terrible name. I'll come up with something better, but you get the point. :D Ooooo. I thought you were jokingly refusing to do it for me. :P And nah, I'll pass. I've already gotten used to the idea of not doing UMA and going to bed. :) I'm a lazy whore, and I accept this. G'Nite Prime! :P Leli's a bitch~ Sooo, cause Leli is so lazy, I was asked to make this months FA questions. Here they are, so please get back to me ASAP ;D *The Eclipse Gate has been destroyed, seemingly along with the ability for anyone to now travel through time. However, if you could still use it, where would you travel to and what would you do? *What did you think of Fairy Tail OVA 5? *So, Natsu has taken out Future Rogue, and, as always, had some long speech to say as he did so. If you had the chance to completely beat Natsu to a pulp, what would you say to him as you landed your final blow? *Pokemon has taken over the Wiki as the latest fad. However, like all fads it's bound to die out at some point and be replaced by something new. What would you like the next craze to be? *Why is Rauleli so damn lazy!? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) 03:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Corner Done. :P Well, not exactly, I'm only done with giving Umnei the interview. >_> Not quite yet. I'm taking a summer college course and that's going to be stealing most of my time for the next month. But, it's the weekend! So I'll listen to it today. Sounds great. :) And thanks man. Believe me, I need it. Goal of of the summer course? It's a Japanese language course. There's really no point of taking it, but as an anime and manga fan, Japanese intrigues me. :) Please have all your articles and pictures published by tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks. :P Just trying to figure out what part of "upload all your articles and pictures" was unclear to all of the lazy whores authoring this magazine. ಠ_ಠ Sorry Prime. I lump you in the with other lazy whores every time I leave a group message. :P Could you possibly upload Yummy's and Herme's? :3 FA ;What are you doing now that the Grand Magic Games are over? :A: ;What's your favorite manga? :A: ;What are your thoughts on Walrod Cken? What are your expectations for the Four Gods of Ishval? :A: ;If you were a superhero, what would your hero name be? :A: ;Why is Carry so damn cute!? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) :A: 13:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) lol 15:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) JAK IS DONE BITCHEZ!!! WORSHIP ME! :D Yeah, can you do Herme's pics? 16:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure, if you want. The magazine can't publish until he gets his black ass online though 16:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Amen to that!! 16:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Lazy Rai Alright, so how are we splitting this crap up? You think you're hot stuff. You're wrong! ;P Embarrassing. ( ._.) I'll upload my articles and publish our magazine. On time!!! :D And I'll pretend as if I didn't see that gif whore. >_> Don't worry. The poll is just to give me an idea of whether or not people think there is a point for UMA. It just seems like there really aren't that many ugly people in Fairy Tail, and I'm running out of candidates for the polls. Which is why I brought in real people for it this month. >_> G'Nite. HEEEELLPPPP!!!! Need your opinion on my first attempt at an ad 16:00, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, could you join this wiki's chat for a second? Don't know if you got my last message on chat because my internet connection is fucked up. :/ But thanks for the information! :P Again ;Tell me your height and your weight please. :A: ;What do you think about the 6th OVA - Fairy Tail X Rave? :A: ;Why is Gray Fullbuster such a boring character? Would you trade him away and get Ultear back instead? :A: ;What's your favorite anime? :A: ;Why do you think Hiro Mashima is keeping you alive? :A: 17:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) LOL gajeel likes flat chests 17:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) F U 17:55, August 27, 2013 (UTC) im pretty sure you were by sarcastic you asshole -____- and lol Ultra lolicon... 21:40, August 27, 2013 (UTC) lol is that series just loli-based? 13:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) lol seems like the kind of anime I would never watch :3 13:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) haha you still remember that? the good old times :) 13:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:GL Why thank you. ;) Prime, has anyone ever told you how awesome you are? :3 You're so incredibly awesome. ^_^ .... And I need a favor. >_> I have been trying to upload my magazine pictures since yesterday, but we're currently having IT work done on our campus's wifi so I can't get them to upload... and I was wondering... if I gave you the dev links could you upload them to this site for me? I wouldn't need you to do rationales or anything like that. I just need to get the pictures on the site. >_> I'd owe you. :) Thanks Prime!!!!! I literally owe you my life. :D Colored: http://hyugasosby.deviantart.com/art/Fairy-Tail-318-Iron-Shadow-Dragon-353665608 http://ricardo9tomate.deviantart.com/art/Gray-fullbuster-Ice-Shield-396643104 http://lord-nadjib.deviantart.com/art/Nakagami-ARmor-Erza-358777998 Drawn: http://ishthak.deviantart.com/art/Crimson-Sorceress-397405749 http://iodineart.deviantart.com/art/Sting-and-Minerva-364049237 http://laufeyja.deviantart.com/art/Fairy-Tail-Gajeel-395458074 Cosplay: http://maya-misare.deviantart.com/art/Mirajane-266773588 http://cloudbreak-cosplay.deviantart.com/art/Jellal-Dark-Freedom-Rev-2-334148660 http://flaming-goddess.deviantart.com/art/Lucy-Heartfilia-Life-Is-A-Fairy-Tail-289896707 Special: http://arlequinne.deviantart.com/art/Erza-Jellal-Light-my-darkness-285194903 Thanks Prime!! You're a lifesaver. ^__^ Yes. :( She's a meanie! >_> If I did that, I wouldn't be me. ;) Articles I'm officially done with my articles. >_> Whenever you guys sign on tomorrow, upload yours. I'll publish the magazine when I get back from class, or Reli can do it if he gets on before me. :P I still gotta finish putting the interviews from my talk page to the template, so I'll tell you later if I need help. thx though ^_^ isn't it late for you though? like, really late? 14:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) oh I know what you can do. can you create Sorcerer Magazine/Issue 20 plz? 14:15, September 4, 2013 (UTC) oh, I thought it was something like 3-5am for you :P its 10:42am here where I live. I have another class at 11 so I'm gonna leave soon. if Rai coems in the time I'm gone, please tell him he is an asshole 14:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC) 14:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Just give me a few minutes to upload all mah articles. Yesh. With mah pictures, if you don't mind. :3 I can handle both of their articles and Reli's as well. I just can't do pics. ( ._.) Thanks Prime!! I'll publish momentarily. don't worry, it'll work in the wiki 16:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) i know it does... I just told you it did O_O 17:04, September 4, 2013 (UTC) >_> .... shut up .... <_< 17:07, September 4, 2013 (UTC) sure. i'll have one up before the next issue :3 17:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ELC Header so what do you exactly mean by wanting some that reflects X791? cuz Earth Land looks exactly the same... 19:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) oh ok, so you want it to be a more story-related header? animated or not animated? 00:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) hey Ultra, your header is going to take a bit longer than expected. Because people seem to like animations a lot, I've downloaded Adobe Flash to do them more professionally. I'm new to the program so I'm going to be doing various small test projects in order to familiarize myself more with it, and your header is going to be pushed back maybe a week or so. Sorry :P 03:03, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ultra. It took me like a week to make but here you go. Hope you like it 16:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) No problem. in flash it looks better though, cuz when I make into a gif it becomes grainy 17:12, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:DA Great minds think alike Prime. I added it to my favorites a day or so ago because I was going to feature it this month. ^__^ Here not completely grainless but less grainy at least 19:03, September 25, 2013 (UTC) XD 19:08, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Interview ;So recently we have been introduced to Devil Slayers. If you were one, what would your element be? :A: ;Pokemon X and Y comes out next month. Is there any Pokemon you are excited to play with? :A: ;What do you see yourself doing in 5 years? :A: ;What do you think its E.N.D.? :A: ;What was your last dream about? :A: 14:32, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Ads Hey Ultra, can you write me a short invitation to join the Grammar Guild that I can put into an ad please? 17:33, September 30, 2013 (UTC) no, whenever you get the chance 18:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) awesome 18:36, September 30, 2013 (UTC) alright 19:19, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Fine, fine. I'll have it finished up tonight. :P Nah, I'm good. Just start uploading your articles. The magazine will be published in an hour or so. :D Could you handle images again (not mine this time) Reli's and Yummy's specifically. I can upload their articles. Thanks prime. ^_^ So once I'm done, I'm good to publish? Hey there Prime.... want to help me with uploading some of these articles, please? >_> Never mind. Just finished them. :D We're just waiting on Reli to make his FA article, and then the magazine can finally be published late. Thanks for all the help Prime! And I'll start editing that template after my last class. ;) Halloween Issue Hey guys! We have a few days before the magazine goes out, and I just want to remind you guys that the Magazine must be published on Halloween. We absolutely cannot be late this month! So, with that being said, all articles must be completed by the 29th, so that the entire magazine can be checked over by me. There will be hell to pay for those who don't meet the deadline. I don't know what hell is yet, but once I figure it out, you will pay it! O yeah, and since this is a Halloween issue, don't be afraid to make your articles Halloween themed. As a matter of fact, it's encouraged. And I want this to be a really great issue, so everyone bring your A game when writing your articles this month. No half-assing! Have food and がんばって！ interview ;TRICK OR TREAT?!!! :A: ;So the Nine Demon Gates have been introduced. Which of them would you like to fight? :A: ;So have you heard that we have a podcast in this wiki? Would you ever want to be a guess in it? :A: ;Do you have any secrets you would like to share with me? :A: ;What are you dressing up as for Halloween? :A: 15:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Do a minimum of two interviews this month, please. that's awesome 19:34, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Late Interview ;What do you think is Mashima's next 'shocking' project? :A: ;Are you a good liar? :A: ;If you could completely erase the existence of a Fairy Tail character from ever having existed, who would it be? :A: ;If you could breed two animals together to defy the laws of nature what new animal would you create? :A: ;How was your thanksgiving? Did you buy anything on Black Friday? :A: 05:58, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Delay Sorry for the delay whore-faces. I've been busy. >_> Anyhow, I'll do my articles tomorrow and then afterwards I'll publish the mag. Have all of your articles complete if you don't already. That is all. :3 I think you guys are going to have to publish without me this month. The wifi has been out all day today and yesterday because of the weather. This is the first connection I've managed to get and even it's weak. Sorry. >_> Hey your username here, I need some art suggestions for this month. Got any? :P Thanks for all the art Prime! :D Interview This month, you aren't playing a character. Answer these yourself! ;So how was your Christmas? :A: ;The anime is returning soon in 2014! Are you excited? :A: ;Mashima has stated that the current Tartarus arc is going to be a big arc and he is going to bring back various past characters. Who else do you think will be making a return? :A: ;What is your New Year's resolution? :A: ;Chapter 313 was the first chapter of 2012 where we found out about future Lucy. Time flies! In your opinion, how good or bad has the year been to Fairy Tail? :A: 04:30, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Can you do Rai's images plz? 16:54, December 31, 2013 (UTC) thx 17:12, December 31, 2013 (UTC) You taking too long Ultra >_> I'll do the SMA images 17:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Fine >_> but i did the SMA images already so don't worry about them 17:39, December 31, 2013 (UTC) then we are done! 17:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) too late :P 17:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC) yeah >_>... and have you heard the podcast? that was sad... 17:49, December 31, 2013 (UTC) it was boring making it, i can only imagine how boring it must to just listen to it 18:33, December 31, 2013 (UTC) lol 18:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC)